


Hope

by mdr_24601



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Annie Cresta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdr_24601/pseuds/mdr_24601
Summary: Response to prompt: Annie pov at Katniss and Peetas baby shower. Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118231
Kudos: 10





	Hope

“They look so happy.” Finnick sat down next to Annie on the couch, where they watched Katniss and Peeta open presents at their baby shower. Annie smiled softly. 

“They should be,” she replied, eyes focusing on Peeta’s smile. “Having a baby’s a big deal.”

Finnick hummed in agreement, wrapping an arm around her. “It sure is.” Wordlessly, his hand moved to her abdomen, where a small flutter of life was forming. 

She grinned softly, savoring the touch, before moving his hand away from her pregnant stomach. “Not yet. Today is about Katniss and Peeta.”

As if on cue, the gift-opening wrapped up, and Katniss and Peeta joined them on the couch, hands intertwined. 

“Thanks for coming,” Peeta said. “And for the gift.”

“No problem,” Finnick answered easily, stealing a glance at Annie before turning back to the other couple. “Are you nervous?”

Katniss’ knuckles whitened around her glass slightly. “Yes,” she answered evenly after a moment. “But we’re ready, too.”

“And we’re not alone,” Peeta pointed out. “Prim says she’ll be stopping by nearly every day to help with the baby.”

“You can count on us, too,” Annie spoke up. “Whatever we can do to help.”

Peeta sent another kind smile in thanks, before the two of them stood up to converse with other guests. Annie sighed and leaned into Finnick’s embrace, feeling suddenly fatigued by the festivities. She was happy for Katniss and Peeta, of course; if anyone deserved a happy ending, it was them. But she was tired, too. Her pregnancy was already beginning to take a toll on her, in addition to the ordinary exhaustion of socializing. 

“Hey, we don’t have to stay if you’re tired,” Finnick whispered into her hair. “We can curl up in bed and go to sleep, how does that sound?”

She breathed a wistful sigh. “Wonderful. But we should say goodbye first.”

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’ll handle the goodbyes, then I’ll be right back, and we can go home. Sound good?”

“Yes,” Annie answered, smiling softly. “Tell them congratulations again for me, okay?”

“Will do.”

Within minutes, Finnick was back, helping her up from the couch. Annie took one last glance around the room, at the streamers hung on the wall, at Katniss and Peeta’s glowing faces, at the barely noticeable swell of the baby bump under her dress. Something warm and hopeful bloomed in her chest, despite her fatigue. 

“You ready?” Finnick asked, drawing her attention. 

“Almost,” she answered softly. “Let’s just enjoy this for a moment longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's the perfectionist in me, but I feel like this one is really bad, lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
